The Amazing World Of Gumball The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for The Amazing World of Gumball: Movie. Opening Credits Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures/Twentieth Century Fox Present In Association With Scary Lion Productions and Ratpac-Dune Entertainment A Cartoon Network Movies/Sarah Fell Production Produced in Association With Studio SOI and Boulder Media A Mickey Gasaway/Mic Graves Movie THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL: MOVIE Starring Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Tyler Jackson Williams as Darwin Sam Lavaginino as Anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Hyden Walch as Penny Fitzgerald with Khiam James as Tobias and Ocho and Craig Ferguson as Banana Joe US Casting by Karie Gima Pham Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert US Casting Associate Matthew Jon Beck Canadian Casting by Heike Brandstatter Coreen Mayrs Canadian Casting Associate Amy Nygaard UK Casting by Michelle Guish Gaby Kester Ireland Casting by Sue Jones Music Composed by Charlie Brissette Theme Music by Brain Causey Original Music Score by Chuks Nezianya Original Songs by Randy Newman and George Gendi Music Supervisor Bob Badami Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Editor Michael Kahn Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Directors Ben Bocquelet Antoine Perez Executive Producers Ben Bocquelet Michael Carrington Daniel Lennard Co-Produced by Carsten Bunte Produced by Sarah Fell Based on the Television Series Created by Ben Bocquelet and John A. Davis Story by Ben Bocquelet and Mic Graves Screenplay by Douglas Adams Jon Foster Mic Graves Sam Ward and Brad Bird Written by Gene Grillo and John Goodman Directed by Mickey Gasaway and Mic Graves Closing Credits For DOUGLAS ADAMS, MIC GRAVES, MICKEY GASAWAY CAST MAJOR CHARACTERS Gumball Watterson, Gumdrop Watterson - Jacob Hopkins Darwin Watterson - Tyrel Jackson Williams Anais Watterson - Sam Lavaginino Nicole Watterson - Teresa Gallagher Richard Watterson - Dan Russell MINOR CHARACTERS Penny Fitzgerald, Molly, Masami - Hyden Walch Penny's Sister - Sam Lavaginino Jackie Wilson - Teresa Gallagher Mr. Fitzgerald, Principle Brown, Rocky Robinson - Lewis MacLeod Mrs. Fitzgerald, Jamie - Maria Teresa Creasey Tobias, Ohco - Khiam James Banana Joe, Idaho, Anton, Marvin, Doughnut Shierif, Sal Left Thumb - Craig Ferguson Bobert, Leslie, Larry Neddleminer - Kerry Shale Carrie, Rachel - Grey Delisle Clayton - Max Cazier Ms. Simian - Sandra Dickens Mr. Small - Adam Long Dolly, Alan - Debi Derryberry Gummy Lee - Kira Buckland Darling Lee, Teri - Brittany Faith Anaiuette - Eileen Montgomery Drew Jones - Kodi Smit-McPhee Jealousy - John Kassir Dark Gumball - Logan Grove Evil Darwin - James Woods Cartlon - Hugo Harold-Harrison Dan - Tom Kenny Carol - Sarah Silverman Sarah - Katy Perry Brittle - William Lawrenson Marmalade - Kristen Schaal Bunker - Greg Cipes Mi Amore Cadenza - Cathy Weseluck Sussie, Troy - Fergus Craig Tina Rex - Stefan Asthon Frank 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE Adult Gumball Watterson - Johny Galecki Adult Darwin Watterson - John DiMaggio Adult Penny Fitzgerald - Jennifer Lawrence Adult Carrie - April Stewart EXTRAS Police Officer #1 - Jack Angel Police Officer #2 - Bob Bergen Police Officer #3 - Chris Rock Additional Police Officers - Taylor Grodin Elmore Citizen #1 - Mr. Lawrence Elmore Citizen #2 - Brad Bird Elmore Citizen #3 - Tara Strong Teenage Angel Girl - Alexa Chapman VOCAL EFFECTS Dee Bradley Baker Frank Welker ADDITIONAL VOICES Tim Allen Jack Angel Bob Bergen Brad Bird Rodger Bumpass Alexa Chapman Hailey Chapman Justin Chapman Kacie Chapman Max Charles Greg Cipes Grey Delisle Bill Fagerbakke Craig Ferguson Taylor Grodin Tom Hanks Kate Higgins Dustin Hoffman Roger Jackson Adam Katz Jill Katz Mark Katz Sam Katz Tom Kenny Brian Koch Jennifer Lawrence Christopher Lloyd Danny Mann Eileen Montgomery Leonard Nimoy Rebecca Shoichet Jon Stewart Patrick Stewart Tabitha St. German Tara Strong Matthew W. Taylor Frank Welker SINGING VOICES Gumball Watterson - Alex Gaskarth Penny Fitzgerald - Rihanna Nicole Watterson - Idina Menzel ANIMATION CREW STORY Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Lead Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists Aurelie Charbonnier Amandine Pecharman Jacques Gauthier Florent Poulan Darren Vandenburg Miklos Weigert Nikolay Moustakov Gail Walton Louis Delataille Storyboard Assistant Michael Gendi Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendin Jacob Jean Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz ART DEPARTMENT Edit Lead Charater Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Designers James Baxter Grant Orchard Lead Prop Designers Lamar Abrams Sunil Hall Paul Rinder Goi Rin Ben Adams Prop Designer Steve Small Location Designers Lou Dockstader Virginie Kypriotis Tommy Panays Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Line Producer Jen Coatsworth Voice Director Richard Overall Irish Co-Producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Technical Directors Mathias Schreck Heiko Schneck Assistant Director Max Lang LAYOUT Edit Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout Artists Kaukab Basheer Spike Brandt Dan Haskett John Pomeroy ANIMATION Edit Animation Supervisor Joris Van Hulzen Lead Animator Jacob Jean Location Animation Lou Dockstader Tommy Panays Character Animation James Baxter PRODUCTION Edit Production Supervisor Gavin McCue Production Leads Mic Graves Ben Bocquelet Production Artists Sophie Kelly Tiffany Maberley Ian McCue Annelyse Vieilledent Production Assistant Ben Bocquelet Production Managers Gavin McCue Caroline Merlet Production Coordinator Karen Harper Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster OVERSEAS ANIMATION PRODUCTION Edit Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Edit Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Minsuk Kim Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scanners Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital X-Sheet Ji Young Jung Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Head Hee Jung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Animation Checking Supervisor Mihwa An Animation Checker Nikki Vanzo Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Painting Supervisors Zulu Lee Chin Dongkun Won Background Painting Head Mi-Young Lee Background Painters Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Production Coordinators Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio ANIMATION PRODUCTION SERVICES BOULDER MEDIA Production Team Audrey O'Brien Emer Phillips Des Fitzgerald Annmaire Farrell Jenni MacNeaney Background Artists David O'Sullivan. Tom Galvin COMPOSITING Edit Head of Compositing Edward Smith Compositing Artists Fran Johnston Amber Carroll Brendan Harris LIGHTING & RENDER Edit Rendering Artist Borja Chicharro Lighting Artist Robert Fletcher ANIMATION Edit Animation Director Robert Cullen 2D Animators Gillian Comerford Jamie Teehan Stephen McGann Susan Pendred Eoghan Dalton Tom Gray Stephen Kelly Aine McGuinness John O'Sullivan Estrela Lourenco Karen Rhode Johanson Chris O'Hara Tim Dowling Finbar Coyle Allan White Ray Woods Louise Bagnall Bianca Assad Mick O'Sullivan Adam Kelly Monica Kennedy Eammon O'Neill Carol Nolan Donata Pellizzari Rob Etchingham Grace McDonnel Marah Curran Head of 3D Animation Paul O'Flanagan 3D Animators Simon Kelleghan Peter Slattery Mick Plummer Patrick Gamble STUDIO SOI Production Team Carsten Bunte Sebastian Knebel Background Artists Egbert Reichel Kathrin Mueller MODELING & BLOCKING Edit Modeling Artist Charles Hodgkins Blocking Cordula Langhans Julia Ostermann Waldemar Fast Torben Meier Klaus Morscheuser BUILDING & RIGGING Edit Building Angela Jedek Michael Sieber Sabrina Schmid Rigging Mark Feller Parzival Rothlein Katharina Frank Rendering Artists Christian Hoehn Felix Schaller Andreas Hummel ANIMATION Edit Animation Supervisor Yvon Jardel 3D Animators John T. Coomey.Peter Ruschel Special Effects Animator Manuel Javelle CHARACTERS & PROPS Edit Character and Prop Design Dave Whyte 3D Props Supervisor Yvon Jardel 2D Characters and Props Manuel Javelle 3D Characters and Props Ben Mounsey Dave Whittle Puppets Antoinette-Marie Sabatier DANDELION STUDIOS ANIMATION Edit Lead 2D Animators Lionel Marchand Richard Wake 2D Animators Giovanni Braggio Aurelie Charbonnier Matt Layzell Francois Maumont BACKGROUND Edit Background Supervisor Antonie Perez Background Artists Antonie Birot Bruno Mayor Geoffrey Skrajewski Cedric Menard Carlos Nieto Lopez German Casado Fraga Paco Rocha Atrio COMPOSITING Edit Lead Compositor Elliott Kajdan Compositors Nicolas Domerego Jens Blank Matthieu Bernadat Abel Kohen Hadrien Ledieu Grigoris Leontiades Ian Sargent Phillipe Valette Daniel Chester YOWZA! ANIMATION Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido LAYOUT Edit Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko ANIMATION Edit Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal BACKGROUNDS Edit Background Supervisor GREG GIBBONS Background Artist MEI TASO CLEAN-UP Edit Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz EFFECTS ANIMATION Edit Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Edit Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus EXECUTIVE TEAM Edit President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Animation Services Provided by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Edit WARNER ANIMATION GROUP Director/President TONY CERVONE Executive Producer SAM REGISTER ACME TECHNICAL CREW Edit Technical Directors Scott Brust Marc Ellis Erik Eulen Al Holter Matthew Maners Mark Nelson Jeff Tse Claire Williams Technical Supervisors Tony Bowren Thomas Briggs Chris Christman Corey Hels Roger Huynh James Keeper Andy King Michael Leung Michael Meckler James Dale Pork Brian Schindler ACME Specialist Will Bulton 2D ANIMATION Edit 2D Animation Production Manager James Hathcock 2D Animators Craig Valde Ruth Daly Storyboard Artist Jeff Siergey COMPUTER GENERATED IMAGERY Edit CGI Animation Production Manager Kathleen Zuelch CGI Supervisors Didier Levy Thanh Nguyen David Witters CGI Pre-visualization Clint Wallace CGI LAYOUT Edit CGI Layout Supervisors Joseph P. Johnston Gerald McAleece III CGI Layout Lead Joseph P. Johnston CGI Layout Artist Steeve Boulianne CGI Matchmove Artist Jeff W. Smith CGI MODELING Edit CGI Modeling Supervisor Yoshiya Yamada CGI Modelers Thanh Nguyen Peter Nye CGI ANIMATION Edit CGI Animators William Houston Ball Brad Booker Steve Cummings Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler Jeff Siergey David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Michael Teperson CGI Rig Removal Laurel Klick CGI Animation Consultant Jeff Lew CGI LIGHTING Edit CGI Lighting Supervisor Katherine Ipjian Edit CGI Lighting Lead Javier Bello Edit CGI Lighting Artists Kate Choi Tulio Hernandez Holly Kim Didier Levy Joe Tseng Jerry Weil CGI COMPOSITING Edit CGI Compositing Supervisors Dan Levitan Reid Paul CGI Compositing Lead Shawn Mason CGI Compositing Artists Beth Block Randy Brown Jeremy Burns Rachel Dunn Mathias Frodin Linda Henry Chris Lance Tony Noel Janet Quen Freddie Vaziri CGI Compositing Assistants Chris Dawson Jerry Hall Myoung Smith VISUAL EFFECTS Edit Visual Effects Supervisor Tulio Hernandez Visual Effects Technical Director Chris Christman Visual Effects Producer Stephanie Allen Visual Effects Artists Duy Tan Nguyen David Witters Joseph A. Zaki Visual Effects Editor Elaine Andrianos Visual Effects Animators Tim Brandt Julian Hynes Visual Effects Assistamt Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Assistant Siobhan Prior Visual Effects Coordinator Edward P. Pedersen ROTOSCOPE Edit Rotoscope Supervisor Edie Paul Rotoscope Artists Craig Crawford Laura Murillo Rotoscope Rig Removal Laurel Klick COLOR Edit Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Barbara Hamane Dene Heming Color Compositors Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Sarah Jane King Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Colors Modeling Artists Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight Final Compositing Lead Shawn Mason Edit FINAL COMPOSITING Edit Final Compositing Artists Staurt Allan Ed Anderson John Brennick John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Laurel Klick Teri McDonald Tony Noel January Nordman Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Annie Wong SCENE PLANNING/SET-UP Edit Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George Ferguson Louis Johcson Dan Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin Shortess Scene Set-up Nick Yates SCAN & CHECK Edit 2D Animation Checkers Susan Burke Laura Craig Katie Gray Nick Yates 3D Animation Checkers Daryl Carstensen Louie C. Johcson Kathy St. German Animation/Digital Checker Eddie Munoz Final Checkers Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Mi-soon Kim Denise A. Link Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Scanners Darrin Drew Don Shump INK & PAINT Edit Ink Tracers Edit Melody Hughes Dawn Knight Edit Paint Mark-up Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Kim Bowen Gina Evans Nance Finley David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Dirk Von Besser Lee Wood ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS Edit 2D Animation Leslie Barker Computer Generated Imagery Douglas Reid Visual Effects Hiram Ramos Maxemin Visual Effects Editorial Siobhan Prior CGI Compositing Jerry Hall Color Compositing Louis Moulinet Final Compositing Mary Jo Miller Ink & Paint Edward Pederson Animation Check Joan Peter Scanning Leif Green Digital Specialist Sean DiZazzo PRODUCTION Edit Head of Production Dan Crane Production Coordinator Christopher Roger Production Assistant Scott Line POST PRODUCTION ADR Group MUSIC Edit Thanks To Warner, Animation Group Edit Everyone Who Supported This Production Edit Administration Edit Business and Legal Affairs Edit Customer Products Edit Facilities Edit Finance, Accounting and Operations Edit Human Resoucres Edit Production Communications Edit Recruiting Edit Tranining and Technal Development Edit